


Under the Spring Blossoms

by YubNub1020



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, HongIce, M/M, Nordics, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubNub1020/pseuds/YubNub1020
Summary: This is my first time writing fluffy HongIce.Also Hong Kong is ooc but at this point I don't really care.Also also, I used their human names.Prompt was: Iceland, Any nation-Spring.
Relationships: Hongice - Relationship
Kudos: 10
Collections: Nordipalooza 2020





	Under the Spring Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fluffy HongIce.  
> Also Hong Kong is ooc but at this point I don't really care.  
> Also also, I used their human names.  
> Prompt was: Iceland, Any nation-Spring.

“Emil, get out of the house. You promised Leon that you would go on a date with him. Out get.” Lukas yelled from his spot on the couch.  
“Lukas, leave me alone about it. We’re leaving at 3:30, it’s only 2:15.” Emil stated, “Wait, how do you know about that? Did you go through my texts?”  
“Maybe I did…”  
“Why would you do that?”  
“Because you seemed happier than normal.”  
“I’m going to my room.”

Once he got to his room Emil sat on his bed and pulled out his phone. His earbuds were grabbed off of his night stand and plugged into his phone. He opened TikTok and started scrolling.

Meanwhile, Den and Nor talked in the living room.  
“Hey Nor,”  
“Yes Den?”  
“Please don’t give them that careful talk. We both know that they are more than capable of being smart and safe with each other.”  
“I know, I just want to make sure that they are right for each other. I don’t want what happened to you and me to happen to them. I love Emil and Leon like sons and I don’t want them to get hurt.”  
“I know, but you need to trust them and to let them be kids.”  
“Maybe I shouldn’t do that then.”

Knock! Knock! Knock! Someone was banging on the door to the Nordic’s house.  
“Hello, Lukas, Emil, Mathias! Is anyone home?”  
Lukas jumped up from his spot on the couch and flung open the wooden door..  
“Hello Leon. He’s up in his room.”  
“Erm, thanks.”

Leon ran up the stairs and snuck down the long hallways. There was music blasting through the door to Emil’s room. Leon quietly opened the door and watched from the door frame as Emil danced around to his music and TikTok trends. Leon giggled to himself as Emil fell down in the middle of filming a TikTok. Emil looked to the door and saw Leon leaning against the door frame. Both of their faces turned beet red and they looked away from each other, Emil unfolded himself from the floor.  
“Hey.” He stuttered and walked to where Leon is.  
“ ‘Sup. Are we still going to the park or not? I’m excited to go see the cherry blossoms.” Leon chuckled.  
“Yeah. Let’s go before Den gets involved.”

The two of them left the second story of the house and got to the door before they heard Den yell from the kitchen.  
“Be careful you two. Use protection if it gets that far and don’t forget to clean up.”  
“Den! Why do you do this every time before we leave? I just want to be able to go on a date with my boyfriend without you or Nor making weird and inappropriate comments about us. Can’t you just leave me alone to go on my dates and be a teenager.”  
“I just want you two to be safe because,” He ran over to the two boys. “I love you both and I don’t want bad things to happen to you.” He picked up Ice and hugged him as he spun him around.  
“Den, I swear to Odin if you don’t put me down, I won’t talk to you for a week.”  
“Fine, bye boys!!”

Leon and Emil quickly left the house and walked hand in hand to Asrith park. As they walked into the park cherry blossoms fell over the two of them.

“You are beautiful covered in cherry blossoms, Emil. The pink looks adorable on you, very contrasting with your blue clothing.” Leon learned in and pressed a kiss to Emil’s cheek.

Emil’s face turned red and he looked away from Leon and focused on the path in front of his feet. He tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and prepared to hit the ground but instead he felt his body seem stationary in the air.

“Are you tripping over sidewalk cracks just so you can land in my arms? I mean, I’m not complaining if you are, I love holding you in my arms.” Leon laughed as Emil buried his crimson face into Leon’s chest.  
Leon put Emil down and they kept walking.

“I can’t believe that they do that to me every time I leave with you. Do they not understand that we’re not that dumb and that we can make our own safe decisions? I love them as my dysfunctional brothers but why do they boss me around like they’re my parents. I know they want us to be safe and stuff but I just don’t understand why they embarrass me like that.”  
“Maybe it’s because they're the closest you have to actual parents. They’ve spent your entire life taking care of you and I’m pretty sure they just want to see you be happy with someone that you love. They’re just trying to protect you. I don’t know if you know this or not but they’ve both been in bad relationships before and they don’t want something like that to happen to you. It’s the same way with China and me. He wants me to be in a good relationship with someone I’m happy with and can trust. And that’s you. You’re the one who you trust and are happy with. I love you so much Emi.”  
“Leon, I love you too You’re probably one of the best things that’s happened in my entire life.”

Leon leaned in and placed one of his hands on Emil’s cheek and placed his forehead against Emil’s.

“We’re both the one of the best things in each other’s lives. That’s pretty awesome isn’t it. I love you with every sense of the word. I still can’t believe that we met each other.”

He placed his lips against Emil’s and kissed him slowly under one of the cherry blossom trees. The petals fell around the two of them as they stood there kissing. Leon broke away and put his forehead back against Emil’s. A small breeze carried the petals off of the ground into the air and wooshed around the two.  
“ Let’s continue our date, why don’t we?”


End file.
